Found You
by Ren Namiko
Summary: Natalia wants her brother, Ivan, back but there is a problem. He is dead. When a fateful encounter leads her to a chance to see him again with magic. The spell does not give her Ivan but a boy named, Vladyslav. Will she find the answers she seeks and accept Vlayslav?


Hey peoples! This is going to be a short story with two or maybe three chapters later on!

This is about Belarus and Male!Ukraine, with other Hetalia characters.

Belarus-Natalia

Male!Ukraine-Vladyslav

Russia-Ivan

Leichtenstein-Lili

Hungary-Elizabeta

Britain-Arthur

Characters do not belong to me!

I'm so sorry for any mistakes!

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was raining outside making many of the students at Heta-Academy for Girls, like Natalia stay in her dorm room looking outside the window from her desk. She was a beautiful girl with blond silvery long hair, heart shape face which held bewitching dark blue eyes with long lashes, and pale skin. Her cell phone vibrated, looking down she saw it was her friend Lili calling. Picking up the phone, Natalia answered with a slight cheeriness in her voice which she only used to her close friends.

"Hello?" Natalia answered.

"Natalia, it's Lili. I just got back from visiting my brother. Want to meet me with Elizaveta in the club room?" Lili said, the club room was the Photography Club meeting room.

The only members in the club were Natalia herself, Lili, and Elizabeta. Natalia herself didn't take pictures often mainly posing for Lili or cross dress for Elizabeta. Lili took pictures of landscapes. Elizabeta took pictures of people who represented characters in her boyxboy stories. Problem was that they were in an all-girl school so Natalia offered to cross dress as a boy for Elizabeta but drew the line when asked to cut her hair a shorter length.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do. Want me to wear anything special for pictures or it going to be a chill day?" Natalia asked standing up from her desk.

"Wear something fancy. I got a request from the student body council to make posters for a dance coming up."

"A dance?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard… oh wait… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now what about this dance?"

"Well, the school wants to bring the Heta-Academy for Boys over for a spring dance."

"I can already hear the sound of Elizabeta's camera flashing." Natalia muttered and receiving a laugh from Lili. "Okay I'll be down there in a minute." Natalia hung up her phone and went through her closest.

Heta-Academy for Girls was where Natalia stayed after leaving the orphanage in Belarus. Before she was an orphan, Natalia remembered having a brother by the name of Ivan, but after a freak accident he died leaving a six year old Natalia alone. She stayed at the orphanage till the age of eight after taking a very hard test which she passed. Natalia's reward was to live and learn at Heta-Academy for Girls without expansions, unless her grades faltered.

Natalia was very much aloof from the other female students at the school till she met Lili. They became friends and later Lili introduced Natalia to Elizabeta. Natalia and Elizabeta was polar opposites and barely got along over two months. The only thing that got them closer was the Photography Club, when Elizabeta started to write boyxboy stories and post them online; many of the readers asked her to post pictures of what her ukes (a term Elizabeta explained later to Natalia) look like. Apparently, Natalia had the perfect body to look like a young feminine boy since she didn't have a very big chest. When Natalia was asked to cut her hair she drew the line and so they settled for wigs.

Though she often had her mind of others things like her friends and the club, Natalia would often look back to the brother she lost so long ago, which still hurts her to this day. As Natalia entered the club room, a stranger was in there as well with her two friends, and the stranger was a boy. He wasn't a tall boy mainly around Natalia's heighten, with short blond hair and large eyebrows that sat on top of his green eyes. He wore a suit belonging to none other than Heta-Academy for Boys.

"Oh, Natalia I'm glad you arrived. This is Arthur from the all-boys school and he has volunteered to pose with you in the dance poster." Lili introduced standing beside the Arthur. Natalia nodded and walked up to the boy and shook his hand. When they started to take pictures, Natalia wore her strapless blue dress sitting in a love seat, and Arthur (who changed in a more formal suit) stood behind her with a rose in hand. Lili started to take the first few pictures of them then asked for a different pose. It took the photo shot longer than usual since Lili and to keep reminding Arthur to loosen up or keep his eyes from wandering.

They took a break and the two models started a conservation, so when the conservations turned personal cause apparently Arthur liked to talk about his woes. Lili had left leaving Natalia to console which went along the lines of Natalia sitting politely as far from the sobbing boy.

"Then he totally left me with nothing, but a black eye even after all those years I helped him and raised him." Arthur sobbed, "I hoped that one day at least he apologizes to me and I'll be the one laughing, but when we met again he acted like nothing ever happened to us! Then he had the ogle to act friendly!"

"Maybe he was acting friendly because he figures that if he acted that way it wouldn't be awkward between you two. I doubted he followed you to the same school knowing you would be attending though Arthur."

"Why do you have to be so reasonable?"

"I know how you feel."

"What you have a sibling like mine."

"…I had a brother who was difficult yes…"

"Had?"

"He died…"

Arthur was silent for a moment then started to cry even louder. All his crying was starting to get Natalia worried. Arthur turned his watery eyes to Natalia with a sad smile. "You are so kind to listen knowing that you have the worst end, so I think I will help you in return."

"Return?"

"Yes, you see I practice magic and I have a spell that might work for you."

"Please understand that I don't believe in magic."

Arthur scoffed waving his hand as if swatting the words she said a side. He then pulled of a white doll holding it out to her. Natalia shrugged and took the doll anyway thinking back to the last time she held a doll. This doll was plain with no face or clothing or even hair. It looked like the person who made the doll only made the body itself and then left it the way it was.

"Now then stand still for a moment."

Natalia smiled, "No problem."

Arthur started to chant words she couldn't understand then he throw a purple powder at her. The powder fell on her person, Natalia was shocked, getting in her hair and ruining her dress. Arthur swiped his hands together smiling. "There that should do it. Later tonight recite these words.

"I ask for the return of

A lost soul who is dear to my heart,

let me hold them again for a day,

Bless me with this wish for my brother to return.

"Then when you wake up the next morning your brother should return. Then you will be able to be with him for a day."

"Why only a day?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't have to be a day but it can't be forever either."

"Have you tried this spell before?"

"…Hm, well, no but it will work…"

"Eh."

* * *

Natalia later that night was deciding whether to do recite the magic words. Naturally Natalia loved everything about the occult but she didn't believe any of the magic part since it was really only good in stories. An ache in her heart reminded her of the memory of holding her beloved brother again and the ache was of pain since for so long. Natalia had given up on dreaming of what might have been and it only hurt. Now here was the most ridiculous way possible to reunite with him, but Natalia didn't believe it possible. She didn't… Now she didn't even believe herself. Natalia wanted to hunt Arthur down and make him pay for this.

Sitting on her bed wearing her nightgown clutching her head, pulling her hair in frustration, and growling; Natalia decided than that… Why not it's like I have anything else to lose but one minute of my life to waste and if it did work (which couldn't and wouldn't be likely) why one day maybe three…wishful thinking… Taking a deep breathe recited the words holding the doll Arthur gave her.

"I ask for the return of

A lost soul who is dear to my heart,

let me hold them again for three days,

Bless me with this wish for my brother to return."

Natalia looked down at the doll seeing no changes to it. "Figures…" she mutters then feels a tear slide down her cheek, and throws the doll against the wall feeling embarrassed. Why did she even try it? Feeling extremely tired then, Natalia reached for the lamp to turn off the light, crawled under her covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Little sister it's time to wake up… Silly you're going to be late."

That voice, it was familiar but one she couldn't place. Natalia then felt a hand maybe touch her cheek then move to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever so get up please."

Opening her dark blue eyes to stare are light blue ones, realizing that this wasn't a dream and there was a guy in her room. A scream escaped Natalia's lips and she lashed out slapping him. He fell to the floor landing with a large thud. She saw his eyes glisten from the start of tears he was trying to hold back. He looked up at her confused and with a forced smile on his face. Natalia could tell he was tall which made her worry a little. He had light blond hair with a modestly large nose, and he was… was…

"Put some clothes on you pervert!" Natalia shouted pulling up her covers to shield her from his indecency.

"Hehehe… I'm sorry little sister but I don't have any clothes. They seem to have not been with me since I woke up."

Wait did he just say 'little sister'? That can't be because this could not be Ivan. Ivan had silvery hair like hers' and violet eyes. This guy and Ivan did both have large noses but that was it, and it didn't mean that they were the same person. The only thing that could explain all this in Natalia's rational mind was that this had to be some sick prank. The covers were pulled out of her grip making Natalia yelp. The guy was wrapping the cover around his waist smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry again but I really don't have any clothing." He said, "My how you've grown Natalia. You use to be so little now you're all grown up! I'm so happy!" He actually went to hug her but she held him back.

"I'm not you little sister and don't try to hug me when your naked!"

"Natalia, please don't be so mean! Don't you remember me? I'm from older brother, Vladyslav, the one who would protect and watch over you. Have you grown to hate me?"

"First off, I don't remember your face and I've never seen it, second, my real brother's name is Ivan not Vladyslav, and third, I do hate you for the sick prank! All I want is to see is my real brother Ivan but instead you a stranger is here. I believe I would remember my real brother!"

"You still have a temper."

* * *

Natalia went to the shower room in her dorm telling Vladyslav to make himself scares. When she came back wearing her uniform; he was still there but not naked anymore at least. He had actually taken her sweat shirt and pants, which were being stretch to the point where later Natalia would have to get new ones, and looking at pictures of her that she modeled. Vladyslav turned his head smiling to see her come in. "Who are all these guys? Are they boyfriends? I never would have figured you go for feminine boys, little sister." He said. The feminine boys were actually her. This guy was annoying Natalia to her last nerve.

"Why haven't you left yet?" She said. Vladyslav continued to smile and answered, "Because I'm your brother," Natalia still didn't believe him. Then she noticed the doll that Arthur gave her yesterday on the floor. It was different now with a face that was similar to Vladyslav but no clothes. It couldn't be… There was no way… Natalia rushed to were the doll lay, picking it up, and examining it feeling her heart race. There could be no possible way. She turned to look at Vladyslav seeing his questioning look.

"Little sister?"

Tears started to flood Natalia's eyes looking at the guy. If this magic did work then that would mean that Ivan wasn't really her brother, and all along a brother she never knew about had died. This stuff only happened in movies that she and her friends would watch. She felt Vladyslav's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her against him for a hug. "Why?" Natalia asked wiping her eyes. Why could it have not been Ivan?

"Natalia, it's alright. I'm here for you now, I don't know how but I'm here and I'm not going to leave you again." Vladyslav said kissing the top of her head. Did he have to make her feel worse? Maybe she should have gone to a coed school cause Natalia didn't really know how to talk to guys. A knocking on her door startled Natalia making her push Vladyslav off her and rush to the door. Opening the door she looked to see Lili outside. "Good morning."

"Hey," Natalia greeted stepping outside, "What is it? You don't visit me often in the mornings."

"Have you been crying?"

"Huh, yeah, I finished a really sad book last night and it made me cry thinking about it."

"Oh, can I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure, now what are you here for?"

"That's right; I got a text from Arthur this morning wanting to see how the pictures turned out. I figured that you would like to see them later. Also he told me to give him his number to talk to him. Did you and him hit it off?"

"Hahahaha, that's really funny. He is not my type, no."

"What are you doing little sister?" Vladyslav asked Natalia.

"Hush!" Natalia snapped.

Natalia waited for Arthur to pick up his phone but it only went to his voice mail. Oh, yeah she was going to leave a message.

"Arthur, this is Natalia. **Answer right away or I'm coming over to your filthy school**!"

Natalia closed her phone. Vladyslav just watched with a small smile on his face. His little sister looked so cute right now that he just wanted to hug her, which he did. She let him hold her with his arms about her shoulders, having her hands hold his arms in place. "Vladyslav… We are going to go to Heta-Academy for boys, alright. Tell me did you die at this age?" She asked. His hold tightens. "Natalia, I never died." He answers losing his grip and turning her around to hold her against him. Shaking, Vladyslav was shaking, she noted. Did he know or was it something else for his behavior?

* * *

Arthur just came back into his room from the showers, slamming his door open when entering fuming over the teasing from the other boys. He was wearing a towel around his waist because when he brought his clothes for the day to change into in the showers, the bullies decide to throw his clothes into the showers with him. Now they were all wet, and he had to walk back to his room only in a towel getting teased and calls from the other boys in his dorm. Putting his wet clothes into a hamper, Arthur went to his dresser to get spare clothes to wear for the day. He noticed that his cell phone, that was on the dresser, light up saying that he had a voice mail. Forgetting about his clothes he picked up his cellphone and checked the voice mail. Natalia's voice came saying that he'd better answer or she was coming over. Which was weird…? Girls didn't come to their school, so he didn't believe it… till the knock on his door.

There she stood in all her glory, Natalia, with a very tall guy that was wearing a sweat shirt and pants that didn't fit him. She stepped right into his room pushing him aside and the taller guy also came in but closed the door behind him.

"Hello Arthur, I'm sure you remember me. This is apparently my older brother, Vladyslav." Natalia introduced sternly.

"Natalia, maybe we should come back another time. He is not dressed yet." Vladyslav said pointing at the towel around Arthur's waist. She only huffed, "I already saw yours this morning unfortunately." She replied. Her brother only laughed good naturally. Natalia turn her stare at Arthur and held out the doll he gave her yesterday. "I have a problem." She stated. "First, do you have any clothes for Vladyslav?"

"Hang on let me put on some clothes!" Arthur shouted. Vladyslav came up behind Natalia and covered her eyes so Arthur could change. When he was done, he snatched the doll from her. "You could have sowed clothing on the doll. It would have appeared on him."

"You didn't answer your cell phone," She stated, watching as he made clothing big enough for the doll. She went on, "Second, this is not the brother I wanted or meant."

"What do you mean by 'wanted' and 'meant'. If the spell brought Vladyslav back then he is your brother. Your being very confusing."

"Because, it means that the boy I believed to be my brother is not, Arthur! I don't know what to do… and you're the only one… the only one I can turn to right now!" Natalia shouted.

Arthur was shocked and wide eyed as she started to cry. Vladyslav came up to her and held her. How was Arthur going to handle this situation? Well first, he needed to know everything first! He was about to ask too when someone else knocked on his door! Seriously!

* * *

End of this part!

Hope you'd enjoyed this!


End file.
